


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by courtney_beth



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtney_beth/pseuds/courtney_beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become a routine. Though if you were to ask any one of them about it, not one could really answer when it had begun. It just sort of evolved into a weekly event where they would stay on set just a little bit longer when the cast and crew were told they could take off for the weekend....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/gifts).



It had become a routine.

 

Though if you were to ask any one of them about it, not one could really answer when it had begun. It just sort of evolved into a weekly event where they would stay on set just a little bit longer when the cast and crew were told they could take off for the weekend.

And so they were left behind without any thought, rhyme or reason. No one on the production crew or cast questioned it. The only stipulations were that they were responsible for making sure to properly lock the doors to the soundstage, and put their costumes on the hangers in their dressing rooms for the seamstresses to take care of the next working day.

 

There was something about the Starfleet uniform that made them feel special – that transformation from actor into a starship captain, medical doctor, or science officer. Make-up, polyester and pointy ears be damned – it was pretty fucking cool to be part of the Enterprise crew.

 

Tonight they found themselves biding their time in the medical bay set, relaxing on the beds and sharing their thoughts on the latest episode. They had finished filming the last episode of the season, and they all knew it would be an entire summer before they rejoined their costars for the third season. Still covered in a mixture of makeup, dirt and sweat, the three men just weren’t ready to leave this behind yet

 

“If I had the energy to get changed and cleaned up, I would treat us all to a round of drinks!” exclaimed Bill Shatner. He was the first to speak through the silence. He turned over on his side and saw DeForest Kelley grinning, and Leonard Nimoy propped up on his side, itching one of his prosthetic ears.

“What’s so funny?” he asked  De. “You look more happy than usual…”

De got up from his medical bed and urged Bill and Leonard to follow him. “I guess it’s time I let you in on a little secret that I’ve had for the last year,” he said, pointing to his liquor cabinet. 

“Colored water?” Leonard asked, not really following along.

 

“No.” De paused. “Real booze.”

 

De reached into the cabinet and pulled out the tallest canister – what was commonly referred to as the bottle of Saurian brandy in the scripts. He yanked out the bottle stopper and gave it a slight whiff, a devious smile spreading across his face. He handed the container to Bill, who gave it a whiff, eyes widening in surprise, then passing it to Leonard.

 

Bill shook his head, wishing he had thought of the idea first. “So in all of those scenes where you had to drink in your medical bay, you were _actually_ drinking and possibly slightly drunk?”

 

De gave a small nod. “I’m an actor, but not that good of an actor. Consider it me being methodical and sometimes just needing something to relax while taping scene after scene.”

 

And so the ritual gained a new tradition – drinking with friends.

 

 

De pulled three small glasses from another drawer in the cabinet and poured the drinks, making sure to not spill a drop on the counter. He explained to his friends that this was Cognac, the finest brandy currently on the market, going as far to explain the proper way to savor the after-dinner drink.

 

Taking a seat in the office chair, De urged his friends to take a seat and relax. They sipped on their drinks and began sharing stories and thoughts on the past year. This season had been more intense for the trio. With a bigger budget and higher ratings, they were given a wider range of sets, locations and story lines. This meant more strenuous filming days, longer scripts, and more special effects.

 

 

One drink turned to two, then a third and fourth. The bottle was almost finished by round five when the conversations turned from plans for the summer break to favorite scenes from episodes filmed in the last six months, especially to Amok Time.

 

“I am not sure which was more surprising,” De paused, taking another sip of his drink. “The fact we were talking about Spock’s sexuality or how many times your shirt was going to rip open, Bill.”

 

Bill rolled his eyes and looked down at his current uniform. The sleeve was slightly ripped and the seamstresses had made small incisions into the cloth to look like Captain Kirk had been in a fierce battle for his life.

 

“Seems like I’m still losing my shirt,” he noted, then looking at Leonard. “Come on, even you have to admit there’s been an influx of shirtless scenes for the both of us.”

 

Leonard shook his head in agreement and finished his drink, pointing out two more episodes where they were shirtless together and sharing laughs.

 

 

 

De looked at his watch, checking the time. “We’ve been here almost three hours,” he noted. “It might be time to start wrapping this up. I’d like to get home before it’s too late.”

 

The three men got up from their chairs, stretching a bit and finishing the last of their drinks. De put the brandy back in the cabinet, giving a small gesture of his finger to his lips, emitting a shushing noise. “Don’t let the crew know or they’ll be in my stash. That stuff isn’t cheap.”

 

 

 

Walking off the set for the last time that season was difficult for the men, especially Bill. As Captain Kirk, he was king of the castle, the guy who always got the girl and could resolve any problem within a 45 minute time frame. He had two best friends and a crew full of respect and admiration. But when he exited those doors for the last time for the season break, he would rejoin the ranks of the rest of society. No more Captain’s uniform. No more script memorizations, or fight choreography. He was just Bill Shatner, actor.

 

 

 

Leonard made sure the doors to the sound stage were locked, and the trio made their ways to their dressing trailers.  It was De who actually made one last request before they parted ways.

 

“Before we take off these uniforms for one last time, I want to just say that it has been a pleasure working with you gentlemen.  He shook hands with Bill and Leonard, then headed in to his trailer to change. His wife would kill him if he lagged any longer.

 

Bill and Leonard paused before they parted for their respective trailers. In a lot of ways it felt like that awkward date moment everyone encounters – where you’re unable to determine how to end the night, to kiss, hug or shake hands.

 

While Leonard held out his hand, Bill wrapped his arms around the other man and squeezed tightly. He wouldn’t mention it in words, but Bill would miss Leonard most of all, and when Leonard wrapped his arms around Bill, Bill knew that Leonard felt the same. After a few seconds the pair separated and looked awkwardly at one another.

 

Bill motioned to his trailer, raising an eyebrow. “Want to come in for another drink before taking off?” He paused. “I’m not in any hurry to get out of here just yet.”

 

Leonard nodded, taking two steps towards Bill’s trailer. “I’d love to,” he said, turning around to face Bill with a smile. “I believe that is just what the doctor ordered.”

 

Bill looked over to De’s trailer and smiled. Yes.  Yes, indeed.


End file.
